1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor tables and, more particularly, to a multipurpose outdoor table, which is equipped with a hidden barbecue grill.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows an outdoor table according to the prior art. The outdoor table 5 may be made of plastics or metal, having a top center hole 51 for the mounting of the shank 61 of a parasol 6. When putting a barbecue grill 52 on the table 5 for roasting meat, fish, or the like, the barbecue grill 52 must be kept away from the shank 61 of the parasol 6, preventing damage to the shank 61 of the parasol 6. After each use of the barbecue grill 52, the user shall find a space to store the barbecue grill 52.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the multipurpose outdoor table comprises a polygonal table top formed of a polygonal base plate with a polygonal center opening and face slats arranged on the polygonal base plate around the polygonal center opening, and a barbecue grill unit selectively mounted in the polygonal center opening of the tabletop between a first position where the face slats of the barbecue grill unit are disposed in flush with the face slats of the tabletop, and a second position where the barbecue grill of the barbecue grill unit stands at the top side for roasting meat. According to another aspect of the present invention, the face slats are replaceable so that the user can change the color pattern of the table when desired. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the barbecue grill unit has a heat-insulating center sleeve adapted to support a parasol.